An electroluminescence (EL) display apparatus involves various pixel configurations, and the total number of gate signal lines per pixel varies. For that reason, there has been a need to develop gate driver integrated circuits (ICs) (i.e., gate driver circuits) respectively complying with the pixel configurations.
Each of the pixels includes a plurality of transistors. Furthermore, each of the pixels includes gate signal lines of different types for controlling each of the transistors in a pixel circuit. These gate signal lines include some with high load capacity and others with relatively low load capacity.
Furthermore, slew rates required of control signals to be applied to the respective gate signal lines also differ. For example, while the gate signal line through which a video signal voltage is supplied to a pixel requires a high slew rate, a relatively low slew rate is sufficient for the gate signal line that controls current which flows through the EL element.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an image display apparatus which includes two gate signal lines resulting from dividing a single gate signal line around the center thereof, and drives each of the gate signal lines by a corresponding driving circuit, which is a method of driving a gate signal line with high load capacity at a high slew rate. In addition, PTL 2 discloses an image display apparatus in which driving of gate signal lines is divided by gate driver circuits.